A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device using a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell to store data. The MRAM has captured much attention as a next-generation memory device due to its fast operation, large capacity and nonvolatility. Research and development have been carried out on the MRAM as an alternative to volatile memories such as a DRAM and SRAM. Naturally, operating the MRAM with the same specs as the DRAM or SRAM is preferable in order to minimize the development cost and to achieve smooth replacement.